Scholar Records Runa Reberesu School: My angel
by White'R'Wolf
Summary: A girl called Junko Uchida, who is too innocent and nice in every aspect, meets a guy called Rui Kimura, who becomes her friend. One day, Junko founds an injured angel, and she helps him. While she was healing him, she discovers that the angel is Rui!
1. Introduction

Introduction

This story is about, in Japan, in a high school called "Runa Reberesu High School", a girl called Junko Uchida, who is too innocent and nice in every aspect. This year, she meets a guy called Rui Kimura, who becomes her friend. One day, Junko founds an injured angel, and she helps him. While she was healing him, she discovers that the angel is Rui. They are through an adventure, and in this story includes demons and fallen angels, which in this story, their categories are separated from the demons category. Rui's mission is to protect her from evil and keep Junko be innocent, without she falling in any temptation made from a fallen angel called Ren Matsumoto, with his fellow, Yami Yamagutchi. Ren strangely falls in love with Junko, but Yami gets jealous.

Will Rui complete his mission and protect her from Ren?


	2. Chapter 1: Surprised!

Runa Reberesu School is a big building, in Tokyo, with a high school and a junior high inside. Each other has different ways of breaks and different students than others school, but this school was so special, because this school has some stories or secrets that no one knew them.

Junko was a nice student in the Runa Reberesu School. She's beautiful, has a long wavy brown hair, her skin is white and has olive-colored eyes. She's 16 years old and she's in 10th grade.

Is her first-day of school, she meets her friends Mina, a Korean old-friend, and her other friend Airi, her recent-friend.

"Hi, Girls! How were your vacations!" said Junko.

"Mine, were good" said Airi. "We went to Osaka!"

"That's so nice to hear" said Mina a little bit excited. "And you, Junko?"

Junko just smiled "I just stayed in home, helping my mother with the house"

Mina and Airi get surprised with Junko's reaction. "ALL THE VACATIONS!" shouted both.

"Yeah…" Junko answered. "What's wrong with that?" Junko sounded a bit worried.

"No, there's no problem" said Mina smiling.

The bell rang and everyone went to classes. While Junko was walking in the nigh- empty corridor, she saw a handsome guy going to the same classroom as she. She just blushed and stayed straight. The guy saw her and opened her the door.  
>"Hi!" he smiled.<p>

"Hi! How are you?" said Junko.

They both set down together in two places, to talk.

"My name is Kimura Rui" said the guy.

"Nice name, mine is Uchida Junko" said the girl. "Nice to meet you, you are new in this place, right?"

"Well, yeah…" he said. "We both can see us in somewhere today, in afternoon. "

Junko thought surprised "That was so fast!" Blushed

"Well… if you are free" She smiled.

"Great! See you in the restaurant near of the school, in the afternoon, I'll call you" He gives his number "You can call me when you advise me if you came"

"Ok, thank you" she said "I give you mine" She gave it.

Hours passed, and it was time to leave the school and get back to home. While Junko was walking in the street, she felt a white feather fall in her head. She grabs it and wondering why that thing fell up in her head. There were no birds in the sky. Then something strange felt through her head and felt a bit bad. But then, she saw a way made by white feathers. She followed the way and went to that place, a nearest forest.

She thought it was a coincidence but then she heard something, like a murmur. She searched for that sound, but found something surprising and exciting. There was an angel, injured, bleeding with arrows in his wings and his back.

She was so surprised but she didn't run away. She went to help him stand up.

"Don't worry" She said worried "I'm here to help you". His face was unable to see and was covered of blood. She went to her house and searched for first aids. She laid him on the bed. She was healing his wounds all the afternoon when she remembers that she needed to go to see Rui in, about an hour. She took her cell phone and called him. No one answered. But then, a cell phone rings, it was the angel's cell phone, she grabs it and saw the number had her name. She just turned scared.

She cleaned his face and he discovered, Rui was the injured angel. Time passed, and she fell asleep. When Rui awakes, he saw her and then she woke up. She wasn't scared, now.

"Junko!" asked Rui.

"Yes… It's me" she said smiling because she saw him getting well. "I saved you"

"Can you please, keep my secret!" He requested to Junko. "I'm here for a good reason"

"Yes, I know" She said "That's why you're an angel" She smiles while blushing.

He just blushed.

"I can keep your secret" said Junko.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2: Airi is lost

In the morning, Junko went to school and the first thing she looked at was big bunch of youth people who were surrounding and asking somebody. The curiosity picked her, and then, she went to watch out what's going on. She discovered that all the commotion was for Rui injured. She just sighed and then went to classes correctly; she did heal Rui's wounds so she couldn't be worried about that, he's safe now.

While they're in the school, they didn't notice the presence of Airi. She was absent in every class. In the big courtyard, no one saw Airi, the guys playing soccer, the girls talking in a picnic tables, in the other side of the courtyard. The cafeteria was half-empty of students, but neither Junko stranged about the absent Airi.

Mina was looking for Airi, she was lost all the morning. When Junko saw her worried, she came to Mina and asked her "What happen, Mina?"

"I don't know where is Airi, she has been lost since yesterday, afternoon" she answered.

Junko was thinking on what would happened yesterday afternoon with Airi. "Did you call her?" asked.

"Yes, I did all I could do as possible" said. "I went to her house but her mom said she was on school…"

"Didn't she notice that her daughter was lost?" Junko asked scared.

"I don't know but..." Mina said "Some people said that they saw her in the bathroom, I looked for her but she wasn't there!" She was staring to worry a lot.

Rui walked up toward Junko and greeted her. "Hi!"

Junko turned around "Hi! How are you?"

Mina just greeted "Hi!" said Mina smiling "Wow! You guys are friends so fast"

Rui just smiled "Yeah, I know" said. "What's up, girls?"

Junko got a chance to ask him about Airi. "Hey, Rui, did you saw Airi this morning?"

"Who's Airi?" Rui asked confused. "I can help you, girls, to find her" smiled. "How is she?"

"She's short, has brown, mushroom-cut hair…" Junko said.

"Oh, I saw her this morning, entering to a classroom!" He said happily.

"Alright, what classroom was?" Mina asked.

"It was Math's classroom" He answered.

"OK. Let's go!" Junko said excited to find Airi.

The three person ran to the Math's classroom and went they opened the door, they didn't see anything. "She's not here" said Junko sadly.

"Don't worry" said Rui cheering her, "Were going to find her!"

They left the school.

Junko, while walking in the street to her house, she turned to the right and then found something a strange person with Airi. She was scared and that person was so dark and she felt him too mad. It's was something worst than an angel! It was…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 3: A Fallen Angel?

There was Airi with that person, a dark person. It was a guy, holding Airi from her waist; he had black hair, black eyes and was so pale, he was handsome but his physic looked sadly.

"Airi!What are you doing?" said Junko worried, "Who is he!"

"HELP ME!" screamed Airi.

The guy just smiled a bit and finally talked. "Hi, are you Junko Uchida!"

Junko was surprised because, how did the guy know her name? And she finally answered:

"Yes, it's me" said. "What do you want from me!..."continued talking, "Leave her alone and talk to me!" shouted.

The guy just laughed so quiet and he let Airi. His head was crouched then turned it up. Airi just ran away scared. "Yes, we need something from you…" Then from nowhere, black wings appeared from his back…He was a fallen angel! "We want your soul…" he said.

Rapidly, he flied toward her; she closed her eyes but then from nowhere, Rui, with angel-form appeared and took her from her waist; she was just scared and screamed. But then she opened her eyes and watched that she was flying above the streets with Rui in her back, holding her. She felt the air blow her face off. She enjoyed that so much but then she saw an arrow going toward Rui. She got worried and scared again. She looked behind and saw the same black angel flying and shooting arrows to Rui. Rui was avoiding his arrows and trying to lose him.

Junko just helped him to go to whatever she thought, trying to avoid the black angel. When finally, they got a place to hide. The black angel didn't found them so he just gave up and went flying to the forest. They were hiding behind a trash tank. When the fallen angel left, they felt safe and both sighed.

"Are you ok?" Rui said

"Yeah, I'm ok!" said Junko trying to smile "_Arigato_"

"No problem" said Rui.

Rui stood up and helped Junko to stand. Both were staring theirselves and then started to laugh. "Come on, let's get back home…" said Rui.

Junko was still staring at him but with a happy face.

While they were walking to home, she asked something that she, curiously, wanted to ask from yesterday.

"Rui" said shy.

"Yes" answered Rui.

"What's about your mission?"

"My mission!" said confusedly, "Oh! My mission" he remembered, "My mission is about to take care and protect you from those fallen angels and demons." said.

"It' that all!" said Junko with confidence.

"Well, not at all… I have to protect you from evil, from all the capital sins, at least" said Rui.

"But…"she said, "I'm not perfect"

"You don't have to be perfect to be a pure person" said the angel. "Sometimes, perfection can be evil. When sometimes, someone is perfect, it has to be something with evil, it heart is not pure at all."

Junko's eyes shone so brightly and beauty, she did not had all the information she wanted but, well, she don't wanted to know everything in just one day, so she let him more time.

"Well, I gotta go" She said going to her door and touching the ring "I thank you so much for saving me" she kissed his cheek, "Want to enter to drink some coffee or tea?" she said happily and smiling.

"No, thank you" said Rui honestly; "I have to go to home now, see you in tomorrow in classes!" he smiled to her…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
